


It Doesn't Matter, It Doesn't Matter

by ruff_ethereal



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Food Kink, Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Hand Jobs, Incest, Post-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Sayo tries to make pancakes for her and Hina. Her patience and perfectionism are repeatedly tested as nothing goes quite right the way she wants it to.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It Doesn't Matter, It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayohjna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/gifts).



_Ksshh…_

The uncooked side of that pancake sizzled quietly on the griddle, Sayo notes with distaste that its cooked side is not completely, perfectly golden brown, that a section of it that was still pale.

Sayo decided not to dwell on it especially with all the other pancakes cooking on the griddle that could end up burnt or under-cooked. Either she or especially Hina would eat it regardless of its imperfection.

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter,” she thinks to herself as she flips another pancake.

A few minutes and several more not-quite-perfect pancakes later, Sayo shuts off the burner and tries to stack them as neatly and orderly as possible. Of course, she doesn't expect uniform-perfection like a stack of cookies from a freshly opened roll, but still, she can't help but notice more than a few irregularly shaped sections jutting out, from errors she'd made pouring the batter or flipping them.

She could saw them off with a knife but then that would make the imperfection even more obvious, surrounded as it was by the untouched edges of the rest of the stack. She could try to saw off the entire outer edges of the pancakes like you would the bread crusts, but then she’d both rob herself and Hina of crispy, browned texture and flavor and it would look even stranger with the fluffy insides exposed.

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter,” Sayo says as she stops fiddling with them.

She heard hurried, carefree footsteps thumping on the hardwood floors upstairs, Sayo removes the lid off the butter dish laying on the counter. She pulls out a butter knife and wields it with all the delicacy and respect that a surgeon would their scalpel, she bends her knees so she’s nearly eye-level with the block, she makes the slice like she’s about to make an incision on some vital organs where the simplest, slightest error could mean death for her patient.

She had taken it out of the fridge earlier so it could soften (but not _melt_ ), the blade begins to cleanly sink in… and then suddenly stops.

Sayo groans, she pushes through to the bottom with brute force, and thinks "It doesn't matter, it doesn’t matter.”

She tries to put that jagged, unevenly sliced pat of better as dead-center as possible on her stack of pancakes, part of it begins to melt and soak in, part of it ends up sticking to the knife. Sayo tries to gently scrape it against the pancake, she ends up tearing open the browned crust of the pancake and revealing the fluffy, pale contents within.

Sayo sucks in air through her nose as she grabs a fork, lets it go slowly as she scrapes off the offending pat of butter with it while muttering, “It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter...”

As she cuts the second slice of butter for Hina (in a much more… normal fashion), Sayo hears her sliding into the kitchen on her sock-clad feet. She doesn't need to turn around to see how her smile is sunny, bright, and warm like the sunlight shining through the windows.

“Morning, Big Sis!” Hina says as she runs up then slows down as she carefully hugs Sayo from behind. “I smelled pancakes!”

“Yeah, I thought you might like them,” Sayo said, smiling as she tried to gently scrape it onto her stack of pancakes.

“I do! Thanks, Big Sis!” Hina said before she walked over to the table.

“At the very least, her top pancake’s still intact,” Sayo thought as she watched the butter melted and soaked in, you couldn’t tell how neat it was when it was put on.

Sayo grabbed both their plates of pancakes and carried them to the table. Hina was already sitting at her usual chair, glowing even brighter than usual as Sayo laid down her plate before her.

“Enjoy,” Sayo said as she leaned across the table and laid her plate down by her spot. “We’ve still got chocolate and strawberry syrup in case you’re not feeling up for maple this morning.”

“If you don’t mind, I actually want something else entirely, Big Sis!” Hina said, giggling.

Sayo instantly knew what that tone of voice meant since they were still in high school, absolutely has nothing has changed in the years since. “I suppose this is why I only wear a shirt to bed these days,” she mutters as her cock stirs and throbs, she obediently steps over to Hina’s side with her waist lined up with her stack of pancakes.

“Boppin’!” Hina says as she lifts up the hem of Sayo’s shirt with one hand and wraps her fingers around her cock with the other. “Thanks, Big Sis!”

Sayo just grunts in pleasure, she closes her eyes and blushes as she feels the familiar warmth, pressure, and hardened callouses of Hina’s fingers on her fast-hardening shaft, she starts stroking it with all the grace, finesse, and skill she showed everything else involved in her hands.

The butter hadn’t even completely melted before Sayo was completely erect and panting, her cock twitched in Hina’s warm, gentle hand, Hina giggled as she saw a thick gob of pre-cum already leaking out of Sayo’s slit.

Hina’s eyes quickly turned up to Sayo, her eyebrows waggled suggestively as if Sayo didn’t already know what she was trying to ask for.

“Go for it,” Sayo muttered.

“Zappin’!” Hina said before she leaned over and delicately wrapped her lips around Sayo’s cock head, started slowly licking her cockhead while her hand continued to jerk off the rest of her shaft. Her eyes continued to look straight up at Sayo, bright and sunny as ever, so full of love, admiration, and _desire._

Sayo moaned as she felt the shiver of pleasure running up her spine, her knees quake, the pressure building up inside her. No one and nothing would ever make her excited as much, hard as fast, and feel as good as Hina could…

… And, on a related note, could also make Sayo cum prematurely with _embarrassing_ regularity.

A pathetic spurt of spunk was drooled and dribbled out of Sayo’s cockhead before she realized it was happening or she could warn Hina about it, Sayo swore and blushed. Hina’s hand and tongue slowed to a stop, her expression looks confused for a moment before she realized what had happened.

Hina’s kept Sayo’s rapidly softening cock in her mouth for a few moments as her cock continued to make a tiny mess, she lapped up most of her pre. She pulled out, swallowed, then licked her lips as she said, “Heh, looks like I’m having maple syrup after all~!”

Still blushing, still mortified, still disappointed in herself, Sayo muttered, “Yeah, looks like it.”

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter,” she thought she thought to herself as she shakily walked over to her side of the table and sat down in her chair.

Across her, Hina grabbed the bottle of maple syrup off the tray in the center, effortlessly drizzled out a picture-perfect amount of maple syrup, then smiled as she handed it over to Sayo rather.

“Because Hina is all that matters,” Sayo thought as she gratefully took it with a smile in turn.

Sayo tried to squeeze out some on her pancakes, it refused to flow for a moment before way too much exploded out at once. Her pancakes were quickly drenched and guaranteed they go soggy before Sayo had a chance to eat most of them.

Sayo quickly flipped the bottle right-side up, the two of them stared at the drowning stack and the excess syrup dripping down the bottle and onto Sayo’s hand.

Without a word, Hina cut off a slice from her almost-picture-perfect stack of pancakes, then held her forkful out across the table.

With a sigh, Sayo met her the rest of the way and ate it.


End file.
